


Воспитание по-джедайски

by JellaMontel



Series: Кип Даррон [3]
Category: Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-21
Updated: 2004-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький бонус для тех, кто ждал, но так и не дождался порнухи в "Мемуарах". Что надо сделать, чтобы не скучать во время лечения бактой, а также какими методами надлежит воспитывать учеников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспитание по-джедайски

Все то время, пока я находился в лазарете, я обдумывал слова учителя. Слова и торопливый поцелуй, который Люк запечатлел на моих губах, когда меня уже утаскивали медики.  
Наконец-то. Наконец-то я пробил его безразличие.  
Еще никогда он не целовал меня сам. Только в ответ, только если он уже не в силах бывал мне сопротивляться... А теперь он позволил мне любить его. Более того, он позволил _себе_ меня любить.  
Я был счастлив.  
Почти.  
Но не совсем.  
Потому что я _лежал в бакте_. В бакте, с кучей переломов и вывихов, и без малейшего шанса вылечиться быстрее, чем за месяц - даже если использовать целительный транс. И до тех пор, пока я здесь, а Люк - где-то в другом месте, мне придется довольствоваться воспоминаниями о его поцелуе.  
Да, Люк уже был моим. Он готов был позволить мне все, что я пожелаю с ним сделать. И не просто позволить, а принять деятельное участие. Но зато теперь _я_ не мог его трахнуть!  
Нет, вы скажите мне, это справедливо?

* * *

Как выяснилось, не я один считал сложившуюся ситуацию несправедливой. Учитель пришел ко мне, как только медики ненадолго вытащили меня из бакты.  
\- Скучаешь? - Люк наклонился над платформой, куда меня положили сушиться.  
Я торопливо кивнул, не отрывая от него глаз. Безупречно сдержанные манеры, идеальный порядок в одежде и прическе, ровный голос - все соответствовало облику Мастера Джедая на 112%. Со стороны учитель был воплощением невинности и чистоты. Мне его вид показался безумно сексуальным.  
\- Н-ну да, - судорожно сглотнув, ответил я. - Не могу дождаться, когда меня выпустят.  
\- Не скоро, - Люк покачал головой. - Тебя и на время-то вынули неохотно. Если бы бакту не требовалось иногда фильтровать, ты торчал бы в ней вообще непрерывно.  
Я вздохнул так тяжело, что легкая простынка, которой меня накрыли, чуть не улетела. Учитель поймал ее и небрежным движением вернул на место. Рука его при этом скользнула по моей обнаженной коже, и меня бросило в дрожь.  
Одновременно я почувствовал, как тоненькая ткань простыни начинает понемногу оттопыриваться посередке. Потом я _увидел_ это, и залился краской. Люк покосился в направлении моего обреченного взгляда, и на лицо его выползла самодовольная усмешка, донельзя напомнившая мне Хана Соло.  
\- Какие мы горячие, - прямо-таки промурлыкал он, нежно проводя рукой по моей щеке. Потом его пальцы словно бы и не нарочно пробежали у меня по шее, еще усиливая мое возбуждение.  
\- Люк!  
Не знаю, чего было больше к моем восклицании - удивления или возмущения. Зато в улыбке учителя отчетливо проявилось озорство. Потом он старательно состроил непроницаемую мину и повернулся к медикам, возившимся вокруг контейнера с бактой.  
\- Вы не могли бы оставить нас одних ненадолго? Нам надо обсудить очень серьезный вопрос.  
\- Мастер Скайуокер, пациент в тяжелом состоянии, ему нужно скорее продолжить процедуру... - неуверенно начал спорить молодой медбрат.  
\- Пожалуйста, - мягко прервал его Люк, и я почувствовал движение Силы. - Я не задержу вас долго.  
\- Как Вам будет угодно, - послушно кивнул медик, и вся рабочая смена (двое людей, каламари и три дроида) быстренько покинула помещение.  
Я порадовался, что старшим был человек. Дроида не удалось бы так легко "уговорить".  
Люк подмигнул мне и, наклонившись, быстро поцеловал в губы. Одновременно ладонь его скользнула под простыню и деловито сомкнулась на моем члене.  
От неожиданности я дернулся всем телом в попытке подпрыгнуть, и чуть не рассыпался на части от этого усилия. Мои только-только начавшие срастаться кости немедленно отозвались болью, а сам я взвыл - и вовсе не от возбуждения.  
Люк задрал бровь, гася мне боль Силой.  
\- Кип, ты ведешь себя так, будто тебя никогда не касалась рука человека.  
\- Ага, - обалдело выдохнул я. - Не касалась.  
\- Ну так теперь коснется, - постановил Мастер Джедай и сорвал с меня простынку.

Захваченный врасплох, я съежился, отчаянно пытаясь прикрыться ладошкой. Вывихнутая левая рука, как впрочем и сломанная правая, не пожелали отнестись к этому с пониманием. Короче, ничего не получилось.  
Люк с неподдельным изумлением наблюдал, как я, покраснев до затылка, извиваюсь на столе. Наконец я понял, что веду себя по-идиотски, и постарался немного расслабиться.  
\- Ты бы хоть предупредил, - выдавил я наконец.  
\- После того, как ты две недели непрерывно меня домогался, я и не предполагал, что ты такой скромник, - пожал плечами учитель. - Но так даже лучше. Сейчас я буду тебя воспитывать.  
\- Зачем?  
\- А ты как думаешь? - Люк поцеловал меня в нос. - Твое поведение далеко от идеального, милый. Ты бессовестно пытаешься управлять мной. Да-да, не делай удивленное лицо, я это ясно вижу. Но я не позволю тебе продолжать.  
Учитель снова поцеловал меня - нежно, но властно, отчего я совершенно отчетливо ощутил, что лежу перед ним голый и беспомощный, как младенец. Впрочем, это вызвало совсем не младенческую реакцию. Люк пронаблюдал, как мой скисший было член возвращается к боевой готовности, одобрительно кивнул и вновь повернулся ко мне.  
\- Я уже сказал, что люблю тебя, Кип. Хотя ты и вырвал у меня признание не самыми честными средствами, - тут в его глазах промелькнула обида, - я не собираюсь отказываться от своих слов. Это правда. Но не рассчитывай, что моя любовь к тебе как-то повлияет на твой статус. Ты пока всего лишь ученик, а я - твой Мастер.  
Учитель остановился и строго посмотрел на меня, предупредив мое намерение начать спор. Потом рассеянно погладил по голове, словно уговаривая.  
\- Да, ты талантлив. Более того, ты можешь призвать столько Силы, что походя сомнешь всю мою защиту, приди тебе в голову такое желание. Но тебе даже не нужно этого делать, ты и так одним взглядом из меня веревки вьешь, - Люк совершенно неожиданно повернулся и поцеловал меня в пупок. Это было... м-м-м, как минимум, приятно. Учитель усмехнулся. - Вот видишь, мне даже трудно серьезно с тобой разговаривать. Но я все равно буду. А заодно кое-что тебе продемонстрирую в доказательство своих слов.  
Люк снова поцеловал меня, немного ниже, чем раньше. Пальцы его левой, настоящей, руки нежно пробежали по моему телу от шеи вниз, к животу, потом вернулись наверх другим путем - и не задели ни одного больного места. Правая рука так же нежно погладила яйца, легонько пожимая их.  
Я задохнулся. До чего качественный протез у него...  
Искусственные, но такие чуткие пальцы обхватили член, потом отпустили, снова прикоснулись. И я сразу бездумно отдался их движению. Они словно играли на мне - гладили, слегка надавливали и исчезали, перемещались немного и снова гладили, заставляя меня блаженно жмуриться. Как хорошо-то...  
\- А теперь скажи, о чем мы только что говорили? - строгий голос Люка прозвучал прямо под ухом.  
\- Э-э-э...  
Нежные руки исчезли. Я потянулся за ними, пытаясь вернуть удовольствие, но вместо этого ощутил боль от всех незаживших переломов. Охнув, я замер. Тут же волной накатила другая боль - стоило ласке исчезнуть, как я осознал, что мне ее _не хватает_. И сильно!  
\- Вот видишь, ты совершенно теряешь голову, стоит только тебя чуть-чуть приласкать, - сказал учитель и слегка пощекотал мне головку. Я застонал. Еще, во имя Великой Силы, мне нужно еще!  
Я получил "еще". Палец Люка по спирали двинулся вниз, к основанию члена, а я, задыхаясь, пытался вслушаться в слова учителя.  
\- При всех твоих способностях ты не в состоянии себя контролировать. Ты не можешь сделать _ничего_ , что как-то повлияло бы на то, что я делаю с тобой, - рука учителя обхватила мой ствол, неторопливо двинулась вверх-вниз. У меня потемнело в глазах от этого движения. - Ты не можешь заставить меня действовать быстрее. Не можешь замедлить. Не можешь приказать прекратить, - тут ладонь сильно, до боли, сжала меня и вдруг отпустила совсем. - А если я вдруг все же прекращу, не можешь ничего с этим поделать!  
О-ох! Яйца отчаянно болели. Хватая ртом воздух, я нашел глазами учителя. Он насмешливо посмотрел на меня, демонстративно убрал обе руки за спину и спросил:  
\- Или можешь?  
\- Люк! - я не то застонал, не то всхлипнул, осознавая, _что_ он делает со мной. И чего _не делает_. - Люк!!!  
Люк отошел на шаг.  
Мой хуй горел.  
В ужасе я задергался, пытаясь дотянуться руками и помочь себе сам. Жуткая вспышка боли в правом плече, еще одна - в левом, результат: руки сдвинулись на пару сантиметров. Ногами не удается даже дрыгать, сесть я тоже не могу. Все болит, но возбуждение никуда не делось.  
Зато я могу мотать головой. И орать.  
Я принялся биться затылком об стол, на котором лежал, причитая:  
\- Люк, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я же сейчас сдохну, сделай что-нибудь. Люк!  
Учитель лениво взмахнул рукой, и я почувствовал, как мягкий, но непреодолимый захват Силы зафиксировал мою голову в неподвижном положении. Я хотел высвободиться, но как сконцентрироваться, когда пылающий хуй в компании дико болящих, готовых взорваться яиц требует своего?  
Люк подмигнул мне и принялся покрывать мое тело поцелуями. Грудь, живот, бедра - его губы и руки были везде, только не там, где требовалось более всего. Не прерывая этого издевательства, учитель заговорил снова:  
\- Вот видишь, ты полностью в моей власти. Ты сыграл на моих чувствах к тебе - во время сражения, я имею в виду - ты расплачиваешься за это сейчас. И будешь платить каждый раз, когда выкинешь нечто подобное. Помни об этом, слышишь? Всегда помни. Ты можешь вынудить меня выполнять твои прихоти - но и я могу играть с тобой. Понял?  
...Я вздрагивал, дергался в его руках, я задыхался под его поцелуями, почти теряя сознание от этой немыслимой, невыносимой смеси пытки и наслаждения. Мир уплывал куда-то далеко, голос Люка доносился словно с другой планеты.  
\- Эй, да ты меня слушаешь? - хлесткий удар по щеке вернул меня к реальности. Я растерянно заморгал.  
Люк усмехнулся.  
\- Так что, ты все понял?  
Я с трудом сглотнул:  
\- Люк...  
Рука Люка скользнула к моему лобку. Пальцы запутались в волосах, потрепали их. У меня снова перехватило дыхание.  
\- Ситх побери!..  
\- Понял или нет? - мой инквизитор положил один палец на основание хуя, мотнул им туда-сюда. Остановился, выжидательно глядя на меня.  
\- Да!!! Да, я все понял, только пожалуйста, не останавливайся, Люк, любимый, пожалуйста, я весь горю, я сейчас с ума сойду, я умру... - меня буквально прорвало, я выпалил это на одном дыхании и мог бы продолжать еще. Но воздух кончился.  
\- Ну вот и славно, - просто сказал учитель и мгновенно цапнул мой хуй.  
Я был так распален, что мог бы кончить от одного этого прикосновения, но одновременно с движением руки меня пронзил поток Силы - словно ледяной душ. Я выпучил глаза.  
\- Люк?!  
\- Это было бы слишком скучно, - объяснил он. - Я лучше немного продлю тебе удовольствие. Ну-ка расслабься.  
Я послушно расслабился, позволяя учителю делать со мной все, что угодно. Его теплая ладонь обхватила меня, прошлась вверх-вниз, погладила яйца. И наконец задвигалась в том ритме, который был мне нужен. О, как это было замечательно!..

Долго-долго мне было хорошо-хорошо. Потом стало тоже хорошо, но попроще. Что такое?  
Внезапно я понял, что рука учителя уже не поглаживает меня, а неторопливо качает мой член вправо-влево. Еще я обнаружил, что очумело мотаю головой в такт этому движению, а Люк наблюдает за мной с искренним любопытством. Во взгляде его явственно читалось ожидание.  
Вдруг его ладонь сжалась чуть сильнее. Он неторопливо наклонил мой ствол к животу и одновременно провел большим пальцем снизу вверх, к головке, заставляя меня выгнуться дугой и застонать.  
\- Люк! Ты что это дела- а-а-а!!! -ешь?  
Я вскрикнул, вздрагивая всем телом, когда учитель резко хлопнул большим пальцем по верхушке моего члена. Люк расхохотался.  
\- Ты... ты... Ох, ты бы себя видел!..  
\- Что-о-о?! - От возмущения я даже ухитрился привстать, хотя все тело немедленно отозвалось болью. Зато я смог немного сосредоточиться на происходящем.  
Люк сидел на полу, задыхаясь от смеха.  
\- Кип, ты... ой, не могу... ты реагируешь - ох!.. - совсем... совсем как крестокрыл!!!  
\- Чего?!  
\- Правда-правда! И рукоять управления такой же формы!..  
\- Сволочь! - я рухнул на спину, оскорбленный до глубины души. Особенно меня обидел детский восторг, прозвучавший в голосе учителя. Нашел новую игрушку!  
\- Никогда тебе этого не прощу, - мрачно сообщил я. - Никогда и ни за что.  
\- Да ладно, - учитель поднялся на ноги, все еще смеясь. - Как будто сам никогда не летал на истребителе.  
\- Летал! А вот ты валялся так, раненый и беспомощный, в руках пилота-извращенца? - агрессивно спросил я. - И чтобы твоим хуем в качестве тренажера пользовались?  
\- Моим обычно пользовались немного иначе, - томно фыркнул Люк, снова начиная поглаживать меня. - Точнее, _намного_ иначе. Например, вот так.  
Учитель наклонился к моему члену и неторопливо провел языком по стволу. На самом кончике губы его сомкнулись в нежном поцелуе, и я понял, что тону в очередной волне страсти. Ну уж нет! Не хочу, чтобы со мной играли.  
\- Нравится? - мой мучитель прошептал это, не поднимая головы, щекоча своим дыханием многострадальную головку.  
\- Угу-у-ум-м-м... - простонал я почти против своей воли.  
\- А продолжение хочешь? - еще одно долгое умелое движение шаловливого языка, и мой мир стремительно сузился до размеров члена с яйцами.  
\- Ага... - сказал голосовой придаток обалдевшего от счастья хуя.  
\- Значит, ты больше не обижаешься?  
Засим последовало нечто настолько великолепное, что мне удалось только довольно замычать.  
"Нечто" немедленно прекратилось, а потом меня укусили и потребовали, обдувая ветерком:  
\- Отвечай членораздельно!  
Член, разделенный с источником своего наслаждения несколькими сантиметрами воздушной прослойки, попытался думать. Обижается? Ни на что он не обижается. Но обидится, если его и дальше будут морозить на воздухе.  
\- Нет! - торопливо выкрикнул я, ожидая возвращения тепла и ласки. - Я все простил!!!  
\- Уже? - источник звука переместился куда-то далеко, больше не принося удовольствия. - Ну ладно, тогда я пошел.  
Неожиданные слова и резкий порыв ветра заставили мозги удивленно и неохотно переместиться из яиц на свое законное место. Кое-как сфокусировав взгляд, я как раз успел увидеть, как учитель еще раз встряхнул поднятую с пола простынку и весело подмигнул мне.  
\- Выздоравливай быстрее, - невозмутимо сказал Люк, накрывая простыней мое пылающее тело. Потом с невыносимо нахальным видом развернулся ко мне спиной и двинулся к выходу. - Я зайду к тебе еще.  
\- Сволочь!!! - заорал я, готовый растерзать его на месте. - Маньяк, извращенец, я же щаз сдохну!  
Я трепыхался, пытаясь встать на сломанных ногах. Да какое встать, мне бы руку поднять и до хуя дотянуться! Я даже дрочить не могу, а этот... этот... _уходит!!!_  
\- Вернись немедленно, ты, садист!  
Учитель остановился. Величественно развернулся и строго сказал:  
\- Ты меня очень разочаровал, Кип.  
\- Что? - я готов был расплакаться от бессилия и обиды. _Я_ разочаровал _его_?  
\- Я никак не ожидал, что ты на это купишься. Неужели ты такого низкого мнения о своем Мастере?  
\- Ё-о-о, - обреченно простонал я. У меня уже не было слов. Ну когда-нибудь начну я его понимать, а?  
\- Ты вообще меня хоть сколько-нибудь уважаешь? - почти обиженно спросил мой любимый, глядя мне в глаза. Потом вздохнул, вернулся и снова снял с меня простыню. - А, ситх с тобой, ты безнадежен.  
На этот раз он соизволил-таки довести дело до конца.

* * *

\- А, знаешь, Люк, - я валялся на платформе, довольный, как никогда в жизни. - У тебя очень сексапильная макушка.  
\- Это легко поправимо, - усмехнулся учитель. Он как раз заканчивал расчесываться, приводя растрепанную прическу к виду, более подобающему Мастеру Джедаю. - Ну что, похож я на человека?  
\- Не-а, больше похож на воплощенное целомудрие, - возразил я, придирчиво осмотрев идеально невинную физиономию любимого. Даже слегка припухшие губы придавали ему вид скорее юный, чем эротичный. - Аж не верится.  
\- Не наглей. Мог бы проявить побольше уважения к человеку, который только что... м-м-м, формально ты все равно еще девственник... скажем так, добавил тебе жизненного опыта.  
Я не стал спрашивать, откуда он знает, что я девственник. Джедай все-таки, да и я сам запросто мог успеть проболтаться. Но все равно это слегка меня задело.  
\- Угу. Только зачем было так издеваться надо мной _в процессе_?  
\- Не мог отказать себе в таком удовольствии, - Люк обезоруживающе улыбнулся. - Сам подумай, когда бы еще мне попался такой беспомощный, зато страстный инвалид?  
Я расхохотался. Я смеялся до тех пор, пока сломанные ребра не напомнили мне о том, что я сейчас действительно инвалид, и еще какой.  
\- Ой!  
\- Лежи смирно! - учитель осторожно прижал меня к постели, стараясь не задеть переломы. - И вообще, я тебя еще раз предупреждаю: не вздумай снова отмочить такой номер, как с "Сокрушителем".  
\- А иначе что?  
\- Иначе? - переспросил Люк. Подумал и торжественно возвестил. - Иначе я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом!  
Я скептически фыркнул. Как же! Учитель в ответ только улыбнулся, взъерошивая мне волосы.  
\- Любовь моя, ты хоть знаешь, что я с тобой тогда сделаю? - озорно спросил он.  
\- Не-а.  
\- Вот что!  
Рука Люка поднялась, изображая в воздухе замысловатую фигуру.  
Я проследил за ней взглядом и не выдержал, снова засмеялся.  
Никогда бы не подумал, что Мастер Скайуокер способен так непринужденно превратить "привет Палпатина" - начальный пасс боевой ситхской молнии - в принятый в определенных кругах непристойной жест!


End file.
